


Pain is Relative

by sgteam14283



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their track record, the Expedition <em>could</em> play nice with the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Disney challenge for major_explosion. The lines was 'you like pain? try wearing a corset' from POTC. And trust me, if you've ever worn one you know what Elizabeth Swann is talking about. Don't own anything, I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

Major Evan Lorne was slightly amused. 

It had all started when Lorne’s team made contact with a settlement on one of the worlds that Telya’s people had traded with a number of times and it had, depending on how you looked at it, gone downhill from there.

What Teyla had forgotten to mention was that the people who lived in the settlement were slightly wary of people who weren’t dressed like they were. 

Doubly so for women who weren’t in dresses. 

So in order to play nice with the locals, Weir had some mid-eighteenth century clothing shipped in and when they arrived decided to assign John, Evan, Teyla, and Laura to liaison with the leaders. 

They were given their clothing and told to meet in the Control Room, which Evan thought was just an excuse for the rest of the Expedition to ogle at Colonel Sheppard without being to obvious. 

And true to form when John and Evan entered the Control Room everyone there couldn’t help but look at the Colonel. 

Evan felt a little awkward; he wasn’t quite used to the form fitting stockings that were part of the outfit...hell he wasn’t used to the entire outfit. He was feeling slightly out of his element and that manifested itself in twisting his tri-cornered hat. 

Wanting to get on with the mission, he wondered what was taking the girls so damn long to get here when Lorne noticed that everyone had turned their attention to the entrance way. Looking his eyes went wide; there were the women, dressed to the nines in full eighteenth century ladies clothing. 

Teyla was in a pale yellow dress with what looked to be fake pearls sown into the bodice and upper sleeves of the dress. Her hair had been put into curls and then piled onto her head with a few left hanging to soften her face with a straw hat decorated with ribbons pinned to her hair; she was also wearing a simple string of pearls as well as white lace gloves to complete the entire ensemble. 

She looked quite the lady in it.

But it was Laura who took his breath away. She was wearing a pale blue dress, much in the same style as Teyla’s, but she looked more...elegant in it. The blue was offset by the white ribbons threaded through the sleeves, which came to her elbows, and running through the sides as well as the bottom of the dress. Laura also had the same white lace gloves and necklace; her hair was curled but instead of being piled on, it was twisted and swept back with only a few strands left free and her hat was tied with a blue ribbon under her chin. 

He rarely saw her out of uniform and when he did, Lorne was constantly reminded at how feminine she could be.

For a Marine that is.  
Snapping out of his stare, he plastered on a grin and said, “You clean up nice, Lieutenant.”

\--

Lieutenant Laura Cadman was not amused.

Sure she got the girly urge every once in awhile to put on something nice and get all, as her Nana said, “gussied up.” 

But this was ridiculous.

Not only was she wearing a dress, and all that came with it as well as a hoop, but also a corset. Apparently Doctor Weir had given the instructions that the outfits were to be as authentic as possible, which meant that they came from the local Ren Faire. 

It also didn’t help that everyone was staring at her and Teyla as they made their way towards the Gate Room. Teyla seemed to be oblivious to the stares but for Laura it took every ounce of her military training to keep a straight face and not go bolting back to her room, ripping off the clothing and putting her BDUs back on. 

After what seemed like forever they finally reached the room and were greeted with even more stares. 

And Colonel Sheppard as well as Major Lorne in eighteenth century garb. 

Eyes blinking rapidly, Laura was surprised at how handsome the Colonel looking in that type of clothing; if she didn’t know better she would have taken him for Mister Darcy. Laura could tell that Teyla liked how John was dressed by the way her cheeks suddenly became a little bit redder and she tried to make it not so obvious that she was staring at him. 

Then Laura tried to take a deep breath and almost passed out. While struggling to stay upright, she couldn’t help but think that she’d rather be doing a demolition drill with Simmons and DeLise instead of trying to act like a lady for hours on end.

Cadman saw Major Lorne walk towards her and tried to stifle a smirk that was forming; she’d never imagined him in a black waistcoat over a white shirt with matching black breeches and a long black coat over everything else. 

Lorne noticed the smile that was forming on Cadman’s face and raised an eyebrow, “Something funny Lieutenant?” 

Laura let a small smile slip while shaking her head in what was most likely an un-ladylike fashion, “No sir, just glad to see you’re going to fit in so well.”

Evan chuckled slightly, “I could say the same for you and Teyla.”

Cadman grimaced slightly as she tried to breath and caught a look of sympathy on the Major’s face. “Sir?”

“I know how you feel, Lieutenant; it’s painful wearing this kind of stuff.” 

Laura didn’t know if she should risk a court martial and hit Evan on the head for that comment; obviously he had no idea how much harder it was for a woman to dress back then. However, she settled for sighing rather heavily and feeling like she was going to explode out of her corset. Avoiding his gaze, she muttered, “You like pain? Try wearing a corset.”

“Sorry Cadman, didn’t catch that.” Lorne said with a smile on his face, guessing what she had said.

Much to her relief the familiar sounds of the Gate activated reached her ears and Laura stood up straight. “Nothing sir, just want to get on with the mission.” 

Evan faced the Gate as well and once they had stepped through put on his hat and offered Laura his arm with a smile, “I completely understand Cadman.” 

As they walked Laura was thinking of different ways she could get the Major back for the pain comment when they were done. She was thinking of something in the ice and salt variety.


End file.
